


After The Fall

by TheGoblinWitch



Series: Kinktober 2019 - Monster Erotica One Shots [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Body Worship, Emotional Sex, Gentle Sex, M/M, Other, Pegging, Praise Kink, Role Reversal, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinWitch/pseuds/TheGoblinWitch
Summary: Kinktober Day 14Devil | Praise Kink | Body Worship | PeggingMiniel is adjusting to being a Fallen, with help from Agmon. Since his fall, they have comfortably shifted into the role of lovers. One early morning, Miniel muses how he wishes to thank Agmon, as well as how much the demon actually deserves. So the Fallen Angel gives him just that. He decides to give the demon the love and worship and pleasure he justly deserves.





	After The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> A day late, I know. But yesterday was... rough, I'll say. 
> 
> But this posting is a part two from 'Frall From Grace'!  
It can be read independently, but it will make much more sense if you have read that one first. It is the previous listing in my Kinktober series! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! I know I absolutely love these two~

Miniel crawled over his sleeping companion, hovering over them and pausing to just watch the slumbering figure for a moment. 

Agmon’s human form was always interesting to watch. It was so simple, but it never ceased to amaze the, now fallen, Angel. 

Long black hair hung in thin wisps around his narrow face. His skin was unnaturally pale, milky white that showed the blue veins beneath his skin. His nose was long and hooked. 

Everything about him screamed villain, quite honestly. But, somehow, he was still utterly beautiful, even like this. 

The demon stirred, shifting under the weight of the Fallen Angel on top of him. 

A groan escaped him as an arm flopped across his face, hiding away from the early morning rays peeking through the bay window. 

“Why are you awake? Go back to sleep, Darling. It’s too early.”

Miniel huffed. The past few days had been an… adjustment. 

His body was still processing his Fall. His wings had finally fallen away mere days ago. It would take his body years to fully manifest into a demon’s, taking into account the severity of his deeds to show just how beastly he would appear. 

The need to eat and sleep had been interesting to get used to. His biological clock was still learning. He found himself tired often, then unable to sleep fully through a night, while his companion… no, now his lover… slept hard, for many hours, his own exhaustion never seeming to wane. Just like his ever present hunger. 

Miniel hadn’t ever spent this much time around demons, so it was new to experience. In his heart, he KNEW demons were damned to always hunger, always thirst, always lust, to always be tired. But to see it manifest was jarring. 

When he asked why he only felt the comings and going of the pangs, sorrow masked the demon’s stoney face as he simply replied that he would experience it more the longer he existed. 

The longer his existence, the stronger it became. 

It made him wonder how excruciating Agmon’s every waking moment must be, realizing how long he had known the demon…

Snapping from his thoughts, Miniel glanced down to the demon’s face, covered by the long arm. 

Leaning down, he pulled the limb just far enough out of the way to reach the demon’s mouth and nose, placing a chaste kiss on him before pulling away. 

Sittin back, he rested his weight on his partner's stomach, watching as the demon rose from his slumber, grumbling half heartedly, the bite in his tone betrayed by the smile in his red eyes. 

“Fine. I’m up, An-... Darling.” 

Miniel smiled softly at the correction. He’d long since noticed the demon’s attempt to stop calling him ‘Angel’, replacing the affectionate term with a slew of other pet names. In his own way, the demon was being considerate of him, and he took notice of it.

Agmon leaned upwards, reaching for the Fallen Angel’s face to steal more kisses. 

Miniel happily returned them, feeling the stirrings of arousal prod his ass. 

Pressing a gentle hand to the demon’s chest, he pushed the man back down, into the messy bed. 

Confusion crossed the demon’s face for a moment before Miniel pressed a finger to his lips. 

“Let me take care of you, for once… you always pleasure me. I’d like to do the same for you.”

Agmon’s eyebrows rose slightly, unable to hide the slight shock at the statement. 

“Are you sure, Darling?”

He received a curt nod, and a small smile. 

“Yes. I want you to feel what you always give to me, as well.”

Lust seeped into the man’s eyes and he sighed happily. 

“Whatever you wish, Darling…” 

The Fallen Angel’s smile widened slightly, leaning down to kiss the demon, letting his kisses trail down the demon’s jaw and neck. 

He let his mouth land near his ear, mimicking the husky tone that made him shudder so many times before. 

“Could you let me see your natural form, Dear? Please? I want to take care of you in your actual body…”

Agmon’s head whipped to stare at Miniel, locking eyes for a moment, unsure as he searched the light red eyes. 

Taking a deep breath, he nodded, letting his demonic form slip into reality. 

He looked warrily at the Fallen Angel, unable to hide the curiosity within him. All six of his hands fidgeted, unsure what to do with themselves.

Miniel sighed happily, his face obviously lightening. 

“That’s better… you’re human form is so beautiful, Agmon… but this form… the real you. This is what I wanted to pleasure. To show my thanks to.”

Miniel traced soft touches down the demon’s chest, taking his time to outline every line of muscle. 

Agmon chuckled lightly. “Your thanks, huh? For what? Damning you?” 

Miniel glanced up at the demon’s face, giving him a stare that the demon dared not look away from. 

“For releasing me. For giving me freedom. For giving me pleasure. For loving me. For showing me what a cruel God I served… to do such horrible things to those who would not follow him…”

Agmon lost himself in the Fallen Angel’s stare, absorbing every syllable. 

“But you, Agmon… even in damnation, even in pain, you looked out for me instead of yourself… I’m damned forever anyway, so… I think it’s time I found something new to worship.” 

Miniel leaned down and kissed Agmon’s chest, experimentally tracing the tip of his tongue over the demon’s muscles.

Agmon’s shuddered, taking in a sharp breath and clenching his eyes before glancing down to stare at Miniel in awe. 

“I-is that right?” 

Miniel nodded slightly, one of his hands tracing along the strong curves of one of Agmon’s center arms. 

“To constantly hunger… constantly thirst… constantly tire… Let me help sate you, Agmon. My savior. My Beautiful Love.” 

Agmon’s body quaked at the words, pleasure rocking through his nerves. 

Miniel continued to kiss and touch every mound and curve, leaving no inch of Agmon’s body untouched. Working his way down, he kissed and rubbed his way down one leg, before working his way up the other, finally coming face to face with Agmon’s bare crotch and sharp hips. 

The demon watched the Fallen Angel through half lidded eyes. His nerves felt like they were electrified. How he desperately wished the other being had allowed him to keep his cock, so he could already be fucking into him without abandon. 

But his love wanted to worship his every curve, tortuously slow, and he couldn’t deny enjoying the borderline sadistic love he was receiving. 

Miniel breathed lightly over the bare groin before him, running his tongue over it before kissing and lapping at it gently.

He watched the demon’s face as his brows knit together, a stuttered gasp ripping from his throat as he thrust upwards. Even without a cock, the sensation was far too overwhelming, especially as the Angel focused on the crevice leading up towards the V of his hips. Where had his Angel learned such sinful things?

Kissing his way back up the demon’s body, Miniel licked at the demon’s lips softly. 

“May I fuck you, My Love?”

Agmon seemed to process the request for a moment. 

Miniel was still unable to manifest his human form, new to his demon blood. But then understanding seeped into Agmon’s mind and he shuddered, letting out a breath of sheer arousal. 

“I look forward to being your first, Darling.”

Miniel smiled into Agmon’s mouth, kissing hms deeply before pulling away, rising from the bed long enough to put on the familiar black strap on. The same one Agmon had used on him during his fall. 

Of course he had chosen that one, Agmon couldn’t help but think. 

The Fallen Angel had taken a liking to it. 

As the Fallen Angel worked, slowly clambering back onto the bed, the demon prepared himself, loosening his ass with practiced ease. 

Barely a hiss or moan escaped his lips as he worked himself. He was no novice to riding, though it had been a bit. He’d be a liar if he said he wasn’t looking forward to bottoming for his Angel. 

While a fantasy of his, it was not one he ever envisioned becoming a reality. 

By the time Miniel was joining him again, Agmon was more than prepared. Eager for his Angel.

Lifting his legs and wrapping them around the Fallen Angel’s waist, he felt the Angel adjust, his back curling over him as he pressed softly to his entrance. 

A moan threatened to escape from Agmon’s chest but he swallowed it down, instead reaching up to wrap two of his arms around his Angel, pulling the man down for a deep kiss, pressing his tongue into his mouth. 

Miniel returned the kiss fervently, pulling away for a moment to catch his breath, muttering sweet praises. 

Pressing the cock slowly into the demon, he took his time to fully sheath himself. Gripping the demon’s thighs, he gently pulled himself flush against him, finally meeting hips to ass, as the beautiful sound of satisfied moans filled the room. 

Miniel smirked, leaning down to kiss and lick the corner of Agmon’s panting mouth. 

“You’re so beautiful… more beautiful than any angel, than any of the celestial creations… if fucking you is blasphemous, I would suffer my fate a million times over, just to be buried deep inside you for a moment longer…” 

As he spoke, Miniel pulled out, only part way, and thrust back in, keeping his thrusts shallow and soft. Each gentle pulse leaving Agmon utterly begging as he melted into his Angel’s touches.

Each press of his hips made the demons hiccup and gasp. 

Agmon was so used to primal, rough, feral fucking. To have his Angel pressing into him so reverently was pulling pleasure and emotions from him that were foreign. Feelings that were shaking him to his core and pushing him to his peak faster than he thought was possible. 

His breath hitched and he choked back a sob. 

“F-fuck… I love you… I-I love you, Miniel…” 

The Fallen Angel only paused for a moment, seeming slightly shocked at the words. 

Before either could stop to process them or question them further, he withdrew the cock from the demon’s ass. 

Leaning forward, he wrapped the demon’s legs tighter around him, higher up his back. Tracing his hands up the demon’s torso, then down his strong arms, he threaded his fingers into Agmon’s, gripping his hands tightly. 

Within new resolve, he pressed a kiss to the demon’s sweating brow, before touching it to his own forehead, licking over his lip and drawing out a tender kiss.

Pressing the cock back into Agmon’s ass, he found himself even deeper than before. Finally picking up his pace and quickly pushing the demon quicker and quicker towards his release. 

Erratic panting escaped the demon and Agmon had to turn his head, trying to catch his breath as he squeezed the Angel’s hands tightly. 

Miniel traced his tongue up the demon’s ear, whispering softly into the shell. 

“So perfect… Cum for me, Agmon. Defile me. Let me worship you in our filth.”

The words were all Agmon needed as pleasure rocked through him, his vision going white as his entire body tensed up. His toes curled tight behind the Angel’s back and his back arched, trying to press the Fallen Angel away as his orgasm swept through him. 

Miniel softly kissed him, continuing his tender touches as he rocked his hips through his lover’s orgasm, helping prolong it as Agmon had done for him many times.

As the demon’s body finally fell limp, his legs around the Angel’s waist loosening, Miniel withdrew as gently as he could muster, flopping down to lay at the demon’s side. 

Six strong arms quickly pulled him into an embrace as the demon panted, catching his breath as he leaned down to kiss the shorter man. 

Miniel gratefully returned the kiss, slipping his hands up to the demon’s cheek as heat crept up his neck. His voice came out in a soft whisper, barely loud enough for the demon to register. 

“I love you too, Agmon..”


End file.
